Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24659096-20140621031708/@comment-25013076-20140621035634
Well, let me say this first. I may seem like a lover of war and to kill, but that is just human nature, you cannot change that or hold it back. It will be forever imbedded into our genes. Second of all, what does life and love mean? Well, I will tell you this. I love life. Pretty self explanatory. Sure having a lover is nice and all. However, the reason I fight is because for the first time humanity is actually united against one enemy, the mamono. In my opinion, those so called "humans" that side with mamono are no longer humans. I mean look at the world we live in today. It may not be perfect, but to see what humanity is going through in this world makes me have mercy on what these poor souls are going through. Humanity as well may not be perfect, but mamono are no better. We alone have progressed as humans only, we've made stuff that progresses humanity onto a better future! We've been through wars that involve us fighting each other almost all the time. But what do you think will happen if the demon lord wins? THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE! There ALWAYS going to be war, war never changes! It will NEVER go away, it will always be there whether you like it or not. War is war. Let's say that again, the demon lord wins. There are ALWAYS that group of people who despise mamono. And what do you think will happen next? You guessed it.. WAR! So you see, even if some horned bitch dictator were to claim the world as hers. War will never end. It may be a small war, it may be WORLD WAR! Who knows! I choose to fight for humanity because it is for the best! Now that may sound like an opinion to some. But I'll explain why. Humanity has a LONG history of war, peace, progress, and technology. We made it all, we made what we know today. If the demon lord was going to win, that just makes future wars WORSE! There's going to be more racial wars than ever, and more bloodshed, look what is going on now! We are not a perfect race, but we can make ourselves BETTER! How? By unity! It's hard I know, but the situation the human people is going through? I say we have no choice! Either join or die! Cause what I think? If you are a human and you side with the demon lord. That's like signing away your humanity and giving up the life you have! Male or female! Cause once the demon lord takes over! Literally all hell breaks loose. Soon future generations of children are going to ask... "Whats a human woman?" It claims that once the demon lord takes power, all women are mamono. There's going to be ALOT of humans prefering their women human. I assure you I want that as well. I'll admit, sex is a great feeling, but to have it almost all your life? No thanks! I have a life to achieve. I am going to sound brutally honest, if my wife were to turn into mamono, I'd kill her on sight, and many others would do the same. Us humans have been through hell and back, were figthing hell as we speak. The demon lord has two choices. Either go back to hell hole where IT belongs, or suffer total annihilation! Again, we may be perfect, but mamono are no better.